True Black
by Aaliyah M.J
Summary: Jocelyn TrueBird sparks fire like no other. As she grudgingly comes to La Push because of her mother's betrayal marriage to her tribe she must learn that destiny isn't what she always dreamed of. While being drawn to the pack, and more importantly someone in particular, she must learn to let go of the past and go with her heart. Taiming Lahote spin off*
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR KNOWN CHARACTERS.

JocPOV

The entire school looked more like a house. The outside was brown bricks, with white pillars on each side of 3 sets of doors. Kids flooded the porch as the rain poured down angrily. I took a deep breath and enter my new school that I'd be attending for the last 10 months of school. I rolled my eyes at that thought. It was ridiculous to go to a new school your graduating year, but my mom fell in love with Roger from the La Push reservation and my opinion mattered little when it came to my mother.

It didn't matter that I loved my old school or the Soluiet reservation. Or that our reservations were constantly feuding. All that mattered was my mom's happiness and, now Roger's. Supposedly Soluiet's wanted to befriend the "cold ones" knowing that being aligned with them would be better for the younger generations to come. The Soluiet tribe wanted a treaty, but one that stood on friendlier terms than the Quilete's. The Quilete's saw this as a threat and betrayal and have been warned against us ever since. Apparently, not well enough seeing as Roger came to our reservation to visit and old friend and was immediately captured by my mother's serene beauty.

My mother was extremely young to have an almost 18 year old, but she never let the dirty looks or harsh comments get to her. Everyone knew she had a daughter and yet she still was able to capture the attention of men everywhere we went. It wasn't hard to see why. My mother was 5'8 with Auburn hair, hazel eyes and chiseled jaw that every model would kill for. Her cheeks were round and her skin was flawless. From the compliments I got from relatives I had received my mothers looks. Although I did have the same hazel eyes, my hair was a dark red, that when captured in sunlight would sometimes look black and purple. It was odd. No one knew where I had received my hair color from but always complimented it anyway. It hung down the bottom of my shoulder blades in soft curls. My face was sculpted pretty nicely and I was told countless times I should be a model but honestly? Like I had the body for that. My huge boobs and lack of ass wasn't the usual model stature. Nor was the fact that my fashion sense changed every week.

As I walked through the hallway I immediately found the office. When I walked in the old lady at the front desk looked at me immediately with a glare. A little taken aback, I instantly put on a kind smile.

"Hello, I'm Jocelyn TrueBird, I just moved here a week ago." I said. The old lady continued to glare at me.

" Yes, I know who you are." She muttered harshly under her breath. Probably not knowing that I heard her call me a filthy slut in her language. " I can't believe they let your kind join this school. Here's your schedule and locker location. Get out of my sight." In all honesty I was completely appalled. Weren't faculty members supposed to pretend to like you? Honestly as rude as this old hag was I was kind of impressed. At least this school was going to be interesting.

After giving her a smile, I walked out of the office and went in the direction of my locker. Once I got there I happily realized that my first class was across the hall. I noticed fellow students staring at me, girls giving the usual glare I got and boys smirking. I took a deep breath. I knew I had to be strong but it was so difficult dealing with the attention. I had friends back home that never let me notice, knowing what it would do to me, but here I had to control myself all on my own. When I slammed my locker shut I was faced with brown eyes, the typical tanned native skin and a big white smile.

"Hi, I'm Dustin." The semi- cute guy said. I smiled. This would be fine, Luke wouldn't mind if I made friends with another guy. He knows I loved him and that I didn't really like the opposing tribe men.

"I'm Jocelyn," I said politely sticking my hand out. I wanted to see if I could get a good read on him. He shook my hand and smiled even bigger, revealing cute dimples.

"It's nice to meet you, I've decided to take it upon myself to be your tour guide." His voice was deep and I'm sure was meant to be charming, but the quick shock that ran through our joined hands told me otherwise. I internally rolled my eyes.

Why were all boys dickheads?

"Thanks, but I think I'll be fine on my own." I turned away from him and immediately ran into my class. When I looked around the class I noticed that the teacher wasn't in yet. The room was small, as expected, but looked even smaller with a group of 3 guys that were built like Greek gods. They all looked like variations of one another and I wondered if I should have put on more makeup.

Whoa...where the hell did that come from Jocelyn? YOU HAVE A FIANCE!

Not that it was any excuse, but these boys were gorgeous. They all had cropped black hair that was in a spiky array. T-shirts that emphasized there perfect muscles and laughs that made me smile. The guys here were very different than the guys from back home. Back home the guys were all tall, and lanky. Very few had muscles and if they did it had taken years to get them. Forgetting where I was I slapped myself to get out of the inappropriate thoughts. Apparently they heard me because all three of them turned around. One of them smiled at me and the rest looked on amused.

"Ms. Truebird, would you like to take a seat?" A chubby man in an ugly brown seat said. I turned around to smile.

"Yes, my mistake." He immediately smiled back. I laughed in my head. And grabbed the first spot I saw. The teacher walked towards the board and started writing.

"Don't worry, every girl has that reaction to those guys." The girl next to me said. I turned to look at her and sheepishly blushed. She was pretty, typical raven black hair, amber eyes and a pointed nose that was pierced much like mine. I extended my hand to her.

"Jocelyn Truebird." I smiled she took my hand and I felt the sincere energy rush within me.

"Bree Song." She smirked back. "Don't worry, Mr. Shopam is a total pushover. He tries to be a hard ass but doesn't take long for him to lose the mask and be the true softy he really is." I laughed quietly.

"That's good, because this class is Mandatory and in my judgment, stupid." Bree raised her eyebrows in shock then smiled.

"I like you." She said.

"Same." I smiled back and turned back to the lecture of world geography.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time I finished the morning classes I could say that school wouldn't be so bad. Bree was in 2 of my classes- thankfully because I knew we were going to be best friends. When I went to my locker before exploring the cafeteria it was blocked by a clone of the guys in my Geography class. He had bright green eyes and was by far one of the most attractive guys at this school. He had his arms wrapped around a girl with sleek, long black hair. I could tell she was extremely pretty before I saw her entire face. And although I was intuitive, just by the way this gorgeous man looked at her spoke volumes.

"Excuse me, but you're blocking my locker." I said trying to sound polite, but was a little annoyed.

They both looked up at the same time. Weird.

"Sorry, hey! You're Jocelyn right?" The guy said. I moved to open the lock on my locker while trying not be mesmerized by his voice.

"Yes, and you are?" I turned and smiled after I put everything I needed to in my locker.

"Justin Calvry. And this is my beautiful girlfriend Jade." He smiled. She rolled her eyes and looked at me. She didn't seem to have the nicest expression on her face but it wasn't like I cared. I hadn't insulted her in any way.

"Nice to meet you both. I hope it's not too much trouble but could you lead me to the caf? I'm supposed to meet up with my friend, Bree." Although Jade seemed to dislike me, something about Justin seemed very familiar.

"Absolutely, you can sit with us if you want," he smiled. Jade turned to look at him and I couldn't be too sure, but I thought she growled once we started walking down the hall.

"I really don't know how I ended up with such a nice guy. " She said after taking a deep breath to calm herself and smirked.

"Obviously because luck was on your side." Smirked looking down at her and I couldn't help but smile.

These two were very interesting. They obviously had very opposite personalities but were extremely attracted to each other in a powerful way.

"So Jocelyn, where did you come from?" Justin asked me politely. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"My mother's uterus?" I said. Jade peered over at me, and after a few seconds laughed.

"I like this girl. Please tell me you're always like this?" She spoke excitedly. I looked at her a little shocked.

"Always like what?"

"A sarcastic bitch." She said as if it wasn't an insult. And to me, it wasn't. I snorted.

"Is that what they call witty people these days?" I smirked. "If so, then yes. For the most part I'm described as a nice person but I've been told by many I have a short patience and a little attitude."

We entered the cafeteria doors at this point and I looked around for Bree. I saw her in the cafeteria line paying for her food. She looked around after giving the lady money and spotted me immediately. I waved her over and she looked at who I was with and instantly glared, but made her way over.

"You're friends with Bree Song?!" Justin glared at Bree, but spoke to me. I was extremely confused by this. Justin seemed so nice, as did Bree... how could they dislike each other?

"Hey Joc, ready to go find a table?" Bree spoke turning her attention to me but positioning herself to block Jade and Justin.

"Uh, yeah. I was wondering if you wanted to sit with them? They invited us to." I said smiling to ease some of the negative air around us. Jade looked amused while Justin looked like he wanted to burn Bree to ashes.

Bree turned to look at them and smiled and unpleasant smile.

"Really? Justin said I could sit with them? That's hard to believe since he can't even break up with a girl before screwing someone else." Bree's tone was pure venom. Justin started shaking and Jade's amused face slipped into a shocked and angry expression.

"That was 3 months ago! Get over it. I tried apologizing to you but you wouldn't speak to me." He yelled.

"You think you deserve words after I found out from several other people?! You disgust me." She got right in his face and to my surprise it didn't look like Jade was going to stop her. She turned a glare on Justin that immediately made him stop shaking and look scared.

"YOU. DID. WHAT!?" She screamed, her body starting to shake as well.

"Babe, this happened before we were together. It's no big deal." Justin said reaching out to grab her hand but Jade immediately slapped it away.

At this point the whole cafeteria full of students was staring at us. Honestly if I wasn't acutely apart of the scene I would be pretty amused too, but since I was I did not find it entertaining. Instead I found it rather shocking. The dynamic of Jade and Justin seemed pretty serious and clearly having this obvious secret spill out made me question Justin's character.

Bree snorted at his statement. I face palmed. This was just going to get worse and worse. And where the hell were there friends? Jade was shaking pretty bad- which was suspicious- which had to be a sign that something bad was going to happen.

"I don't give several fucks if it was before us! I thought you told me everything. I told you everything and all this time you kept a huge secret from me? Bree's right. You're disgusting." Jade said then turned and left the cafeteria.

Once jade left several girls from a table in the corner of the room got up and went after her. They were all pretty, all fit and all seemed to have the same strange air around them. Something was up with this group.

Justin Then turned to look at Bree with a murderous glare.

"Do you see what you did? You slut!" He once again started shaking. Bree sucked in a gust of air. I turned to look at her and saw that she had tears in her eyes, but from the way she spoke you would never know. The boys from ( I'm assuming Justin and Jade's table) got up and ran over to us then. Several tried to pull him away as he kept shouting obscenities at Bree. I pulled her into my arms trying to offer as much comfort as I could. A few stayed behind. two I recognized from my English lit class as Jared and Ryan. The other one was just like the others, attractive, but seemed to have a calming vibe.

"I'm very sorry, Justin isn't normally that aggressive. I'm sure when he's no longer upset he'll apolo-" His words were cut off just as Bree looked up and they made eye contact. His friends looked from Bree to their friend and Jared and Ryan got a knowing smirk on their faces.

"I honestly didn't think Jacob would be one of the last ones." Ryan said chuckling and hit his friend in the back of the head.

Once, Ryan knocked some sense into him he immediately turned to look at me and held out his hand. I shook hands with him surprised. He was just looking at my friend like she was his star-crossed love and wanted to introduce himself to me? It was strange, the rush that came from him when our skin made contact. He had the most genuine soul I had ever met.

"My name's Embry." He said smiling a kind smile.

"I'm Jocelyn, and not to be rude, but shouldn't you be introducing yourself to Bree since you just made love to her with your eyes?" The boys all looked at each other before Jared and Ryan burst out laughing. Embry looked mortified.

"Joc, we've been going to the same school all our lives. Besides everyone knows the supposed _La Push gang._ " She laughed then turned back to Embry with a smirk. "And thanks Embry, but I'm not holding my breath for Justin's apology. Like every other boy, he thinks that mistakes happen and people that get hurt in the crossfire should just accept that." She wiped the single tear that ran down her face and took a deep breath.

"I will make sure he apologizes." Embry's voice had a serious tone. Bree looked shocked but smiled anyway.

"Enough of the serious drama, Can we go eat now?" Ryan said.

We all made our way to their table and sat down. I pulled out my special lasagna that I made last night and a diet Sprite. Once I took a big bite out of my food I looked over at the boys shoving all the contents on their trays down they're throats. Bree and I looked at each other with disgusted faces.

"You guys have such wonderful table manners." I said taking a sip of my drink. Bree continued to look at them like she wanted to puke when the girls and guys came back. Except for Jade. When they all sat down around the table I realized my earlier allegations were correct, they were all pretty, some more than others but that was fine. A girl with surprisingly blonde hair sat down next to Ryan and he immediately stopped eating and kisses her, just as Jared did with one of the less attractive girls.

"Who are they?" The one that kissed Ryan said.

"I'm Jocelyn TrueBird and that's-" Embry cut off my sentence

"This is Bree Song. " He looked at her with adoration and I could have sworn if it wasn't for her incredibly tan skin she'd be blushing. Truth be told I didn't think she was a girl that normally blushed but I knew that if I was looked at the way Embry was staring at her I'd probably blush too.

"Hi! I'm Kelly, and I'm sure you already know Jared and my boyfriend Ryan. The girl beside Jared is his girlfriend Kim, beside Kim is Brady, then Collin, Then Quil, Seth, Marina, and obviously Embry. I'm sure you'll meet Jacob and Paul later, they're outside talking with Justin and Jayla is still talking with Jade. " she smiled at me. I smiled back.

Lunch continued with the boys almost making me lose my appetite and the girls chatting it up like we've been friends forever. This was not good. The sense of belonging I felt with this group scared me. It wasn't supposed to be this easy to fit with so many people so well but here I was feeling like these people were apart of my family. Not even my own mother felt like that sometimes.

My phone buzzed with a text from Luke.

 _'You doing okay, bbe?'_ I immediately felt bad, I belonged somewhere. I belong with Luke and yet this day has made me forget one of the most important people in my life. But it was different. The feeling I felt when I was home made me feel like I had a duty that could not be failed, like I had to prad to prove something. Being here, with my new friends made me feel like I could just be myself and I'd be accepted no matter what.

The Quiluete's were not supposed to become my friends.

They were my enemies and although I could be civil I was not supposed to become family.

As I sat with all them, making plans to hang out and making harmless jokes with everyone I felt myself letting go of the anger I was raised to have with the opposing tribe.

This was not good.

 **A/N: I hope you're liking this story so far! I know some things will be different from the Epilogue but hey that's what happens! I was wondering if you'd be interested in me combining this story** **with having Bree's and Embry's POV's? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

 **Xoxo- Aaliyahxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

Once lunch was over I immediately got up and told everyone I'd see them later. I couldn't believe that I was so weak as to forget the beliefs of their tribe. A part of myself kept saying to just let the past go but a bigger, more dominant side kept reminding me that this tribe acted too harsh and that I could never change that. I sent Luke a quick text and told him I'd call him later. As I looked at my schedule I realized I had Physical education and health. I groaned. I liked gym, I just hoped things wouldn't make my abilities too noticeable.

I walked into the gymnasium and was actually shocked. It had a huge closet filled with sporting equipment and was a very spacious room. I walked up to the teacher so she could look at my slip of being the new student. She rolled her eyes and then pointed at the clothes on a bench behind her. I quickly grabbed them then made my way to the change room. Once I entered the room everyone turned to stare at me. One girl with light brown hair, who seemed to be the " queen bee" of the school walked up to me.

"Hey, I'm Amber." She smiled, but I could tell it was as fake as her nails.

"Hi, I'm Jocelyn." I smiled, to be nice. Even though I knew she wasn't.

"You should hang with me, I pretty much run the school."

You could tell that she actually meant it. I hid my laughter, it was difficult but I did it. Why did girls think that they were "top shit"? And why did they find that so important? The immaturity of some of the people in high school was truly astounding.

"No thank you." I said in a sweet voice. Then turned around and got myself the hell out of the locker room.

The girls that were already dressed were doing various forms of stretching, so I decided to copy them. None of the students I met earlier seemed to be in my class which was a huge bust. I didn't think there was many other people worth getting to know at this school if they thought Amber was someone worth listening and looking up to. The thing was, it didn't seem like turning amber down lightly was a good thing. I just made an enemy. And if there's something I know; enemies don't go away easily.

-JJ-

After Gym I had Art. One of my favorite classes because it let me express the emotions I had that I couldn't explain in words. When I entered the room I was relieved to see familiar faces. Embry, Ryan and someone that seemed to blend in with the group but had yet to meet all sat in the corner of the class at a medium sized, low to the ground table.

"Hey chickee, how was gym?" Bree asked from behind me. I immediately felt a sense of relief after hearing her voice. I turned around and hugged her.

"Yes, yes, yes. I'm so happy we have another class together. I can't handle male testosterone for long." She laughed and hugged me back for a few seconds until we released.

"Glad to help." She smiled.

"Bree, Jocelyn? Come sit with us." Embry's voice rang throughout the class, and all the students that weren't already looking at them turned to look at us. Bree and I both looked at each other and shrugged then walked in their direction.

"I knew you ladies couldn't get enough of me." Ryan said smirking. I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"If that's what helps you sleep at night." Bree said. I looked at her and laughed along with Embry and the mystery guy.

When we sat down I was sitting right beside the unknown guy and immediately my body was set on fire. The colossal heat I felt coming from his direction was intoxicating. I looked over at him and immediately my mouth went dry. He was absolutely stunning. Stunning like I was frozen in place. Stunning like I was literally stunned to my seat. His black hair was like everyone else- cropped short, his jaw bone was absolutely glorious and his smile was-

"Joc?" Bree said smirking at me. I glared. She pretty much made the fact that I was checking the unknown guy out obvious.

"Yes?"

"This is Jacob." Right when she said that I was met with hazel eyes for a mere moment. These eyes struck me with electricity. I couldn't believe someone I barely knew had this much power over me. And how in the hell could someone's eyes be so beautiful? Even though I only saw them for a second I knew that these eyes held the universes secrets inside.

"Oh, Hi. I'm Jocelyn." I said with a polite smile, hoping I'd be able to see those eyes again.

He turned his body slightly towards me. So I could see his full face, but didn't look at me. His face looked stoic, almost like he was trying to hold in anger. There was a bubble of hostility that surrounded him and it made me wonder what could have this beautiful creature so upset.

Jacob Black." He said in a rather harsh voice. I paused. And this time, not because that could be the name of my future husband but because the Black's were famous.

Famous for outcasting my tribe.

Damn.

How in the hell was I supposed to be friends with these people when they ran around with Black's? Nevermind the fact that our families were once very close until that fateful day when words that should never be said to family was spoken. The TrueBirds hated the Blacks and the Blacks hated the TrueBirds. I instantly felt sick. How could I think such betraying thoughts? Towards my tribe, my pack and my fiance?

For the rest of the class I spoke to the others- mostly Ryan because Bree and Embry kept having "moments" where they would just stare at each other and Jacob was just sketching with his body turned towards the window avoiding everyone. Although I couldn't be his friend simply because I would never go against my tribe. I was drawn to him. Every time he moved his pencil along the sketch paper his muscles slightly flexed and caused my breath to hitch. I was annoyed that he was having this effect on me but I was also curious as to what upset him so much. I had the need to help him. I wantedto make him feel better and I didn't know why that desire was so strong.

When the bell rung, I gathered my things and shoved them into my bag, Ryan had hugged me then ran off to find Kelly, and Jacob left shortly after. Embry and Bree were so wrapped up into each other you wouldn't think that today was the first time they started talking. I said my goodbyes and giggled to myself. They reminded me of the first time I met Luke. We were instantly attracted to one another and I knew he was going to be someone. Someone that stood out amongst the rest. I wish things could go back to how they were. Before we got engaged, before we had sex. Things felt easier; lighter in some way. And now? I couldn't help but feel like this wasn't the way my life was supposed to go.

I walked to the library and sat at the table the librarian told me to sit at and wait for the student I was going to tutor for 3 extra credits. I hated math but I was good at it. I don't know how. It made my stomach queasy but no matter what was in front of me I could solve any equation. Everything made sense and it always had one answer.

Maybe I hated math but I liked the logistics of it: there could only ever be one answer.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I had to slap a bitch for trying to attack my boyfriend. " I looked up and saw a beautiful girl. She has reddish hair, a well- structured face and pretty eyes. I smiled and she smiled back. " I'm Jayla Taime."

"I'm Jocelyn TrueBird. So tell me, how many hand prints did you leave on that skank?" She smirked at me.

"This is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship." I smirked at her and we bumped fists.


	4. Chapter 4

"That's hilarious. Amber Dlovix is such a tramp. Any chance I get I try to rip those extensions out of her head. Especially since she always tries to go after Paul." Jayla said, out of everyone that I had met today I could tell me and her were going to get along the best. There was something about her that seemed so familiar. I couldn't figure out exactly what it was yet.

" I could imagine. At my old school there was this girl, Trisha Lateon. She always tried to get my fiance Luke to sleep with her. I ripped her a new one constantly, and one day I just couldn't take that bitch anymore and I completely went ape shit on her ass." I smiled, I still remembered pounding her face into the ground.

For the rest of the period I helped her with her homework and we talked about irrelevant things. She wasn't completely awful at math, it just took her awhile to understand how to apply the mathematical rules to different questions. Jayla and I somehow connected far deeper than just knowing what it felt like to fight obnoxious girls. I didn't know what she had gone through in her life, but I had a feeling we somehow had to deal with the same pain of something.

"So I'll see you at Jade's surprise party this weekend right?" She asked as we walked out of the school. After meeting her three weeks ago, she was my second best friend here.

"Yeah, is it okay if I bring my friend Bree?" I asked as I got my keys out of my purse.

"Oh of course, the more people the better. Anyways see you later Joc, I have to pick up my brothers from daycare." She smiled and waved and then headed in the opposite direction.

As soon as I got in my blue honda civic my phone started ringing. Once I looked at the caller I immediately was instilled with guilt. My best friend Kailey was calling me. I felt awful, here I was, on my first day already feeling like I was replacing her. It was strange that everyone I met today made me feel more at home and gave me a sense of true belonging than when I was on the reservation I was born on and with my rightful tribe. Kailey and I had always been best friends but I knew she had ulterior motives. She wanted to learn about me. She wanted to learn what I had that made me so special to the Soluiet tribe. I sighed as I pressed the top button on my iPhone that silenced the ring. I'd talk to her later.

As I drove home I reflected on how much I loved going to school here. The friends I've made all wormed their way into my heart and I couldn't find a way to get them out. Everytime I would call Luke before we went to sleep I had to put my acting skills to the test- especially lately. I didn't feel the way I used to about him. It still felt great to talk to him and get Intel on what was going on back home, but when we would go to sleep and I say our 'I love you's' to each other every time I'd say it back I regretted it. It felt like a lie. I knew I loved him; of course I did. He was too important in my life to not. I just knew I wasn't in love with him anymore.

A loud horn shook me out of my epiphany. I looked over and saw the one and only Jacob Black. He looked gorgeous in his skin tight black V-neck shirt. He also had his face twisted in anger. I had no idea what made him so angry all the time, after three weeks of living here him and I never spoken. But I always knew when he was in a room. My body seemed to have a Jacob tracker installed in it and I had no idea how to deactivate it.

"What the hell Black?!" I rolled down my passenger window and yelled at him. He smiled darkly and pointed to the traffic lights on red. Suddenly I felt incredibly stupid, begrudgingly I said thank you and rolled my window up. Well at least I know now to never think so hard I almost run a stop light.

When I got home I saw my mom and Quinn making out on the couch. I swear they were like freshman in love. All over each other and always speaking in a baby voice. It made me sick. I tried to avoid them at all costs which was easy since my mother never acknowledged my existence when I was in a relationship and Quinn was usually at work when I got home. I slammed the front door shut once I saw my moms hand go down his khaki's.

"Seriously? You can't just get it on in your room? You have to let poor children witness this?" I said disgusted laced heavily around my words. They broke apart, with Quinn trying to fix himself and my mom just sat there not bothering to fix her sex hair.

"Sorry Joc-"Quinn said attempting to apologize.

" It's Jocelyn." I would never let him call me that. It was for friends only, not mom stealers.

"Jocelyn, don't be rude." My mother said quick as a whip. I rolled my eyes. She would never have my back against her man's. She knew how I felt about him and my rule of using the obvious nickname towards me and she still chastised me. Unbelievable.

"I'll stop being 'rude'" I said air quoting. "When you stop subjecting me to the ultimate betrayal of marrying a Quliete." I put my jacket in the closet then walked down the hall to my room.

Although I didn't quite hate my mother for bringing me here anymore, I had a billion other reasons to. My room was amazing. The walls were a lilac color and my bedpost was silver with embellishments of silver. On the walls I had silver and black intricate flowers in various spots. On the ceiling I had a few glow in the dark stars- I had always loved them and I swear no matter how old I got I would have them in every room I ever had. My room also had french doors that looked out into the beach. I didn't know what Quinn did for a living but may he never stop.

I put my backpack on the back of my door's hook. And decided to unpack more boxes. At first I wasn't going to unpack but I realized that Quinn really did love my mother and it didn't seem like they were going to break up anytime soon. After about an hour of unpacking I made quite a huge dent in getting my room finished when I got a call. I looked at the caller ID and answered.

"Hey Joc, how's it going?" Kailey's voice rang from the receiver.

"Alright, just unpacking. What's up with you?" I said unpacking my copper wolf, Jale. I've had him ever since I was 4 years old. The last thing my father gave to me before he was killed fighting for our tribe.

"Troy and I broke up." She started sniffling and I rolled my eyes. Troy and Kailey broke up every damn week. And usually it was over the stupidest shit. Last month they broke up over Kailey wearing a one piece into the pool at my old school for gym. He liked the fact that Kailey had a killer body and constantly wanted to make other males jealous that she was off limits.

Troy was a dick and I never saw what Kailey saw about him except the obvious. He was hot. But his attitude was a turn off which made me completely at a loss when it came to her continuously letting the douche hurt her. I knew from experience since we had dated before Kailey. Although Troy had much more respect for me than her I still couldn't stay with him. His values did not line up with mine and I couldn't take his arrogance.

"That's great! You should get Tamara and Leena to take you out to celebrate!" I said, I was now unpacking all my school supplies and putting them into my computer desk.

"No! You have to help me get him back. I'm pretty sure Trisha already knows and is on the prowl." She said sobbing.

"Kails, come on. Let Trisha have him, you can do so much better than Troy Slimsky." I repeated everything I've already told her a million times. In fact, everything we all told her.

"I can't! Then I'll be all alone while all of my friends have someone and are off making out and getting their freak on." I laughed, our friends were a horny crew.

"Um Hello, my fiance is on the same reservation as you. So he's not getting anything on and neither am I. Trust me, if Luke can handle it so can you. "

"JOCELYN WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU." I heard Ryan's voice ring throughout my house. I snorted.

"Don't worry Kails, you'll be fine. I promise. But I gotta go, love ya!" I hung up the phone and threw it on my bed just as Ryan entered my room. As usual he made himself comfortable and flopped on my bed after taking his shoes off.

"Well hello to you too." I rolled my eyes and continued unpacking my desk necessities. Ryan was my closes guy friend out of the group and seemed to stop by from time to time. "Did my mom let you in?" I asked.

He rolled around on my bed, " Nope, your step-" I turned around to glare at him. " Quinn did."

"Ah, so what brings you by?" I emptied the box and put it into a bigger empty box.

"Nothing, just on my way to Sam's and hoping you'd finally come along." He gave me his puppy dog eyes which looked ridiculous. He was way too hot to pull that off.

"No. I told you I can't just go to someone's house I've never met before." The group had been trying to get me to go for weeks but it just felt odd. This time Ryan rolled his eyes.

" Joce, we told you a thousand times he doesn't care. And this time he actually invited you." Ryan pulled out his phone and showed me the texts between him and Sam. I'm pretty sure he could tell that I was caving because he came over and started shaking me.

"You might as well, you're going to meet him tomorrow at the party." He continued to shake me. "Come on, come on, come on, come on." He picked me up and started spinning me. I started flailing my arms to get out of his grasp but it was no use. And we started laughing.

"Fine I'll go!" I yelled so he'd finally let me go." He dropped me like a hot potato and I fell to the ground.

"Ouch you asshole." I said after hitting him and crawling on the bed next to him, leaned back and closed my eyes. He then started tickling my stomach.

"STOP IT" I screamed and laughed. After a few seconds I accidentally kicked him in the groin and he immediately stopped. He layed back against the bed holding his private area and I started laughing.

"Jeez Joce," He said in a strained voice. After a few minutes I got up and went into two door closet to get my leather jacket.

"Lets get going." I said putting on my white converse shoes.

"Joce, what is this?" Ryan said in a voice that he used right before he ridiculed me. I turned around and saw him holding Jale. I closed my eyes and wished I was with anyone else but Ryan.

"It's the stuffed animal my dad gave me before he died." I said hoping if I used the dad card I'd escape ridicule. Ryan immediately put him down gently and walked over to me and hugged me. After a few minutes we started walking out my French doors and in the direction of Sam's house. Our arms were still around each other giving me the perfect opportunity.

As we walked through the sand, I released him quickly, then I stuck my foot out just as he was about to walk and tripped him. He face planted into the sand and I ran my ass off laughing the whole way to Sam's house as he tried to catch up to me.

This was why Ryan and I were such good friends. He had lost his father too at a young age and although we were both pretty much over it we still felt the scar that it left in our hearts. Ryan and I had so much in common it was unbelievable. He also knew how to make me laugh harder than anyone I had ever met. It was almost as if Ryan was my long lost brother.

 **A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for following and adding this story to my favorites. I decided to make this chapter super long so you can see how Jocelyn is handling her old life with her new one and see the types of friendships she has amongst the pack.**

 **I have a plan of events for how this story is going to go so updates shouldn't take so long :)**


	5. Chapter 5

-JacobPOV-

I couldn't believe Bella took the bloodsucker back. He left her and I was here. I was always there for her, I picked up her broken pieces and held her together and with one apology she took him back. I couldn't believe this bullshit. I'd given her my heart and she didn't want it. Even as I thought that I knew it wasn't true. She wanted me, just not as much as her bloodsucker.

I was working on my motorcycle and through the wrench into the corner of the garage. It didn't matter who she wanted. What mattered was who was better for her and I knew it was for me. I was going to do everything it took for her to see that.

"Hey Jake," I heard Bella's voice before I saw her. When I did see her my heart ached. If I didn't get this girl I was sure my heart would never be the same. Hell I hadn't been the same since I fell in love with her. I used to get tons of girls that I'd had little relationships with but none of them meant as much as Bella did.

"Hey, Bells. Chief blood let you come over?" I said seeing her flinch, I got up and getting the wrench I threw. I had to get back to working on my project or I'd cave and let her squeeze my insides with her beauty.

"Jake, can you please just talk to me? I miss you." I felt butterflies in my stomach and hated myself a little bit. When the fuck did I turn into such a pussy? She wasn't even my imprint and I couldn't stop thinking about her.

"You made your choice Bella." I said finally looking at her. She was in her typical band t-shirt and jeans. She took a hesitant step towards me.

"Look, I'm sorry ok? You don't understand how much Edward completes me. I'm nothing without him. But you're my best friend and I love you." She stared into my eyes pleading. And all the walls I had put up against her came crashing down. Fuck.

It was the first time she had told me she loved me and it sent shocks to my insides. It cleared some doubts that I was wasting my time. She loved me and even though I knew it; it was a huge turn of events that she was finally starting to realize it. I dropped the wrench I was holding, walked up to her, grabbed her face and gently placed my lips on top of hers. It took her a few seconds and she started kissing me back. She wrapped her arms around my neck while she went on her tiptoes to reach and kissed me back.

After a few minutes she broke away from me almost as if she was electrocuted. She looked up at me shocked and scared while her hand went to her lips. I smiled. I know I had promised that I wouldn't kiss her until she asked, but I couldn't help myself. I wanted her to see, to feel that she was in love with me.

"Jacob! Why did you do that? You promised you wouldn't." She started freaking out and paced in my garage. I started walking towards her to calm her down but she immediately glared at me. " Don't you dare come any closer. I can't believe that I was so stupid to believe you." She took her keys out of her jacket pocket and walked out of the garage.

"Bella! I'm sorry! Please stop." She kept walking and got in her truck and drove away.

That was two weeks ago and I haven't seen or spoken to her since. I had tried calling and she'd never answer. Eventually Charlie said to give her some space. So I did. But how much space did a girl need? When I tried asking Kelly, the nicest girl in the pack by far she just told me to leave her alone and that she'd come back. Although Kelly hated Bella- well everyone did- Kelly still seemed genuine in the advice she was giving me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!JJJJJJJJJJJJ!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As usual we were sitting at our pack's spot in the cafeteria. Jared and Kim were talking about her art show coming up, Kelly and Ryan were talking about what movie they were going to watch for their next movie night, Paul and Jayla were making out, Seth, Brady and Collin were sitting with their imprints a table diagonal from us, and Embry, Quil and I were talking about cars.

All of a sudden the cafeteria went quiet. Everyone from the table suddenly looked up and saw Jade and Justin standing with a redhead that I had never seen before and a a shorter girl. The redhead was absolutely beautiful. I could tell from only seeing the side of her face and her body was amazing. My jeans were instantly tight.

As everyone kept watching the obvious argument the pack was trying to figure out what was going on.

" That was 3 months ago! Get over it. I tried apologizing to you but you wouldn't speak to me." Justin yelled. Kelly and Kim gasped. It was extremely rare that Justin yelled. Especially at a girl. It wasn't however shocking to hear that his secret had finally gotten out. The guys all knew that Justin had hooked up with a girl before he had gotten with Jade. A girl that he did quite like but then he imprinted and had treated Bree horribly.

"You think you deserve words after I found out from several other people?! You disgust me." Bree got right up in Justin's face which looked hilarious because she was like 5'3. And that's when Jade exploded.

The fight continued on for a few more minutes until Jade walked out of the cafeteria. Immediately Jayla and Kelly got up and Kim followed. Paul, Quil and I got up to talk to Justin. The moment we walked passed Bree and her friend my heart immediately started beating faster. Almost like it was on hyper speed. What the fuck?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~4fsdjfdsfkgkhdh~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I walked in to Art class I received a text message from Bella.

'Please stop calling.'

It was like it happened in slow motion. Everything that made up who I was started falling. I couldn't believe she'd end our friendship over a kiss she obviously enjoyed. It hurt. But then I started getting mad. How can she treat me like this after everything I've done for her? I chose her over Jayla. I chose her over every one of my pack members and for what?

I started shaking but stopped as soon as I saw that same red head from lunch. But this time I saw her entire face and I'm pretty sure I would have fallen off my seat if it wasn't against the wall. She was the most gorgeous woman I had ever seen in my entire life. I started feeling a pull towards her and stopped myself from looking at her. There was no way I'd allow another girl into my heart and have the ability to destroy it.

It was just my luck that Embry invited her to sit with us. It was my luck that the last person on the pack besides me imprinted. Leah had imprinted on a guy from Port angeles a couple of weeks ago. And now Embry. I tried my hardest to ignore the red haired goddess but it was nearly impossible as she sat next to me. Her scent was roses and honeysuckle and it described her perfectly.

"Jake, this is Jocelyn. Jocelyn this is Jacob." Embry said smiling like usual. I tried to give him a hint that I wasn't interested in meeting any girl that could potentially ruin my already cracked heart.

When no response came from her I saw Ryan wink at me and grin. I rolled my eyes and started smiling. Why couldn't I have this effect on Bella?

"Joc?" Bree said smirking at her.

"Yes?" Jocelyn replied. My god even her voice made my heart race.

"This is Jacob."

"Oh Hi. I'm Jocelyn."

I couldn't help myself anymore, I had to just allow one look. When I turned to look at her my breath caught. She was beyond words. I took one quick sweep of her and looked away quick enough that my eyes wouldn't meet hers.

"Jacob Black." I said in a hard voice. Trying to hold back my anger. She was too much for me, I hoped she wouldn't be hanging around our pack much, she was too hard to ignore and I didn't want anymore complications in my life. I had one mission.

My mission to save Bella's humanity.

~!JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The crew was all at Sam's house as usual waiting for food. I rarely ever came to Sam's house alone because lately it always seemed to be a honeymoon retreat. Before Leah, Embry and I would bond together but now I was the one on the outs. Its been 3 weeks since Embry had imprinted on Bree song and you would think they've been dating for 6 years. Embry was one of my best friends, so I was incredibly happy for the son of a bitch but I was also jealous and mad. Why had the universe given everyone around me their soulmates and I was stuck with unrequited love?

I was sitting on the couch with Brady and Collin listening to there fight about which Call of Duty was better. I laughed internally, I missed the old times, when my biggest concern was video games. After a few hours Bree had to go home so Embry came over to the couch.

"Does your face hurt from smiling so much?" Ever since Embry imprinted I don't think I had ever seen him without a smile on his face. They hadn't even had sex yet and he was pussy whipped. He laughed and smacked my shoulder.

"I can't wait until you finally imprint and forget all about Bella."

"Give it a rest." If only they knew how much I wanted to get over Bella.

"Hey guys! Look who I finally got to come over!" Ryan's voice rang loud and clear. I didn't have to look up to know who he was talking about.

He had brought my devil and I wanted nothing to do then to kill him and kiss her. Before I could do either I got up quickly and ran out the back door phasing as soon as I felt a drop of rain touch my body.

I had to stay away from her.

Jocelyn could easily be the killer of my heart.

 **A/N: Hey guys! Just to give you a little Intel on Jacob's attitude here is a full chapter about him throughout a couple weeks. Also, I couldn't decide if I should let Joclyn meet Bella now or later. I decided on later so their relationship could be much more dramatic ;]**

 **P.S. I'm going to make Jacob more of an asshole then I think he actually is, simply because of the heartache that Bella and all the imprints cause.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

-Jocelyn POV-

My first time meeting Sam and Emily wasn't as dramatic as I made it out to be but I did feel slightly uncomfortable.

I felt as if Sam was their leader in some way; so this was literally fraternizing with the enemy.

They seemed like such nice and kind hearted people.

Based on my psychic abilities I could tell they were good people who truly cared about everyone around them which felt nice.

And having a good feeling about these people was not something I needed. It was already so difficult to stay away from all these people. The thing that seemed to attract me the most was their sense of loyalty, they all seemed so intune with one another – the couples more so than everyone- but as a group they weren't just good friends; they were family. And family is what I had not. Well here at least.

It was Saturday and I was up before 11am. Everyone was getting ready to head over to Kelly's house because she was hosting Jade's party. I felt this was going to be fun, I liked these people no matter how hard I tried not to. I got dressed in cut off swet shorts and a purple tank top, I put my long red hair in a bun on top of my head and put no make-up on; when I got home and ready for the party my face needed to be flawless.

"Hey Joc," Seth said, smiling and coming off the porch to give me a hug. I loved Seth so much, he was like the little brother I always wanted.

"Hey, how's the progress?" I asked for fear. Kelly had called me 5 times asking when I was coming.

"Kelly's been running around like a chicken with it's head cut off." Ryan came running down the stairs and giving me a hug. Seth and I laughed. From where I was, it didn't seem like there was much to do.

"When did you guys get here?"

"10:30, which isn't that bad." Seth said smiling then making his way to the backyard.

"Kelly had me here at 6." Ryan said rolling his eyes. If you really looked at him you could see dark circles under his eyes. I laughed.

"Can't say no to the woman you love eh?" I smirked at him and pushed him playfully.

"Hey, my woman is a monster when she's planning events." Just as he said that we heard Kelly yelling orders at someone.

"JOCELYN! RYAN! GET IN HERE. JOC, I HOPE YOU BROUGHT THE STREAMERS." Kelly's voice rang from the front door. Ryan and I looked at each other, smiled, than walked up the stairs and into the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(J)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(J)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time we finished setting up for Jade's party I'm pretty sure everyone was utterly exhausted. The party started at 7:30 and we didn't finish working until 6. When I got home I ran up the stairs immediately, completely ignoring my mother's husband. I still had no idea what I was going to wear and I had decided from earlier on that I was going to curl my hair. This preparation was going to make me late but I didn't care all too much. I wanted to look good. I needed to look good for Jacob.

FUCK.

What was wrong with me? Jacob was an enemy of my family for so long how could I ignore that? And how the fuck could someone look so perfect? It wasn't fair. On top of all that, I was engaged! I felt completely wretched but that didn't make my subconscious care, the dreams and the yearning never stopped.

When we were helping Kelly, Jacob had come late and ignored me the whole time. Every time I felt a stare I would turn and it would always be him there. Did he feel the heat between us too? UGH. It bothered me that I couldn't control anything when it came to Jacob. He somehow blocked my powers from getting a read on him. Of course up until this moment I had never touched him. But usually just by being in the same vicinity, I was able to feel people's intentions. Jacob Black was the only person that was completely silent.

"Jocelyn, are you ready for dinner?" My mom called from downstairs. I rolled my eyes, I had just left my room, completely naked with only a towel around me about to head into the shower. I had told her earlier that I was going to a party and did she listen? Apparently not. I snorted to myself. She never listened to me.

"I'm not eating. I have to get ready for the party, I'm already going to be late." I said and walked into the bathroom slamming the door. Why did she even bother pretending we were a family? At this point I was just a stranger who happened to share the room next to hers.

When I got out of the I quickly scampered off to my room and looked through my clothes, after a few shuffles of moving clothes from one side to the other in my closet I settled on wearing a black dress that went down to my thighs. It showed off my figure nicely and it was simple which allowed me to accessorize any way I wanted. It also left me free to do whatever I wanted with my makeup. I dried myself off then quickly put on the dress while turning on my wand. I sat in front of my make-up desk and did my typical face routine. For my eyes I did a sparkly silver and grey smokey eye with red lips. I then dried my hair with the towel until it was damp and curled it with my wand, when my hair was nice with soft curls I sprayed hairspray, grabbed my black booties and my leather jacket and walked down the stairs.

"You look nice." My mother's husband said. He was sitting at the island in the kitchen.

"Thank you." I said stoically. Although I didn't actually know him enough to dislike him, I disliked how he allowed my mother to ignore me. What kind of man found that even attractive? Not a good one in my opinion.

"When will you be back?" My mother said coming around the island. I glared at her. Like she cared! I could come back next week and she'd never notice.

"Late. Bye." I grabbed my keys off the stand by the door and left. Things would always be the same and I needed to stop getting so worked up over it. It would never change; she would always be the same useless mother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(J)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(J)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The party turned out amazing and I was incredibly surprised that Jade was genuinely shocked. It was a real wonder how she hadn't figured it out, especially since so many people had to keep the secret for a week and a half.

I was standing on a wall in Kelly's living room which was transformed into a nightclub for the party- with Jayla, Kim and Jade. We were all laughing at the boy's doing the single ladies dance by Beyonce perfectly. I don't know why or how they knew it so well but it was hilarious. By the time they finished Jade and Jayla were leaning on me tearing up. I could barely stand because I was laughing so hard. Hot ass guys that all looked guy Greek gods should not know how to roll their hips that well.

"I'm pretty sure my life has just been made." Jayla said wiping her tears. Kim and I were still laughing.

"I thought the party was the best thing ever, but no offence guys. That was." Jade said holding her stomach.

After the fiasco, we all went on to the dance floor and started dancing, it was fun just dancing with my girls, not that it lasted long. As soon as we started grinding on each other their boyfriends came almost in a second. I continued dancing because someone had slipped behind me to. When I turned around I saw a guy with the typical russet skin, long black hair and brown eyes. He was no Jacob but he was cute. Besides I didn't care I just wanted to dance.

"You really know how to move your hips." He said smiling. I smirked back. Of course I did, dancing was like my kryptonite.

"I know." I smiled at him and continued dancing.

"I'm Casek." He held out his hand, I took it politely and almost immediately removed it. This fucker was absolutely disgusting.

"I'm out of your league. So don't bother wasting your time." I said sneering at him. I stomped on his foot; hard and turned and walked away.

I went to the kitchen where there was drinks and decided to grab a grape soda from the large cooler. I was absolutely fuming. The instant feeling of perversion I felt from Casek had my blood boiling. I wanted to do much more than stomp on the little bastards feet I wanted to claw his eyes out. Jocelyn you have to calm down. I kept repeating to myself. I couldn't unleash my anger, it would only cause something bad to happen. Besides, I couldn't let anyone know what I truly was. I don't think anyone knew except for Kailey.

Once I was calm enough I went to put my cup down and turned around apparently to fast because I crashed into someone who was holding a cup that happened to have its contents spread all over me.

"What the fuck." I said fuming, I could feel my skin getting sticky.

"Next time it would help if you watched where you were going," said someone in a hard, deep voice. My heart started beating faster which was a strong indication I knew who this was without looking up.

"Maybe you should take your own advice." I said looking down and realizing there was pieces of broken glass around my feet. I bent down and started picking up the pieces, by a colossal accident so did he.

We grabbed the same piece and to my admittance had a corny moment. But I couldn't take it anymore. This was the perfect opportunity to look into his eyes again. I quickly looked up, not letting him escape this time and was met with mesmerizing gold eyes. I couldn't move. Everything around us stayed still and I didn't care. If I could spend forever figuring out how someone's eyes could be so beautiful I was genuinely happy it was Jacob's. As he stared back into my eyes I felt as though my heart was being ripped open, there was a flush of emotions making its way into my soul. It was odd, I've never had that feeling before. And then, there was like a strong force pushing us closer together. I could see it in Jacob's face he was trying as much as I was not to be pushed towards each other. We couldn't do it, the force was just too strong and suddenly; I was in his arms. His arms were super hot against mine, the heat almost burned. It felt like he was releasing my inner self. It was difficult to keep that part of myself under control. Being so close to Jacob made me feel so powerful, it was like he was a battery charger and he had charged my powers and now they just wanted to be used. What the fuck was happening?

Emotions played across Jacob's face like a television screen and the last one I caught before he started shaking was hurt. He was in pure agony. But why? Why did Jacob seem to have so much pain instilled in him. I didn't like it. It was like suddenly I could feel the hurt he was feeling and I was blown away.

As Jacob left me on the floor, storming out of Kelly's back door I wondered for the first time if my world had changed the moment I met Jacob Black.

And I wondered if It could ever be the same.

 **A/N: HEY GUYS! I made a promise to myself that I would finish this chapter Friday so here it is :)**

 **SO JACOB HAS FINALLY IMPRINTED...UGH OH. ;)**

 **Let me know if you have any suggestions for any characters! And please REVIEW.**


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the party pretty much was a blur. A couple of the crew asked me what happened to Jacob and I told them the honest answer: I had no idea. Because I honestly had no clue what on earth had happened to him, to us. No surprise that I also never saw him for the rest of the night. I continued to have fun with everyone, Jade loved her presents and I was pleasantly surprised to see Bree and Embry making out in the corner for 95% of the party. When I got home it was 4am, I went straight to sleep and that was when my dreams were invaded by him. I had woken up quite early then my norm and was pissed off. I pretty much felt awful at this point. I was still ENGAGED. I was not allowed to be having sexually stimulating dreams about other males.

That was 2 weeks ago, and things have just gotten worse. Everytime I see Jacob my heart starts pounding and doesn't stop until he looks at me. Everyone has noticed and constantly asked about it but I just tell them I've drunk a lot of coffee. After a week they've stop asking and stopped believing me. The girls all wanna know what happened when Jacob left the party but I've still remained silent.

"Joc?" Bree said pretty much yelling in my ear. I flinched.

"What?" I said turning to look at her. She was on my bed while I was sitting on the floor. We were studying for a geography test.

"What's with you lately? I keep finding you staring into the abyss." She laughed.

"Sorry, I honestly don't know what's wrong with me. I just feel so odd." I replied moving my pencil with my fingers.

"Does this have anything to do with Jacob Black? Ever since the party I always find you guys staring at each other." She smirked. I think it was obvious we both knew she was right but I still couldn't admit it.

"No. Bree, I'm engaged. How many times do I have to tell you this? I love Luke." I don't know If it just sounded fake to my ears. What was happening? I loved Luke...didn't I?

"Just because you're involved with someone else does not mean another person can't affect you." She said getting up and stretching. I envied my best friend. Everything in her life seemed to be perfect, her mother was her best friend, she was dating the nicest guy I have ever met and she was super pretty.

"Leave it alone Bree." I closed the textbook I had in my lap and got up to too. "Wanna go to Emily's now? I can't focus." Just as I said that her phone buzzed with a text from Embry; which was indicated by her squeal.

"Focus doesn't seem to be your problem." She laughed on her way out of my room. I glared. She always said ominous things that drove me crazy, how could I tell her so little but she knew so much? Granted I told her more than my other friends...except maybe Ryan.

"Enough about me, How are you and Embry?" I said and smiled as her face instantly lit up with just the sound of her boyfriends name. It was cute, I remembered when I would feel like that. God that seemed ages ago.

"We're great. I'm meeting his mom next week. He wanted me to meet her as soon as he asked me out, but a girl's gotta get prepared for that." We laughed.

"Very true, I remember when I met Luke's mom I was so terrified, don't know why because I had known her before."

"I think it's because you're meeting them as being an important person in their child's life." She sighed. "I hope Em's mom likes me, his mom is so important to him." I bumped her with my hip.

"Of course she will, you're one of the kindest people I've ever met." She smiled.

"You know Joc, since I've met you life has just gotten better." I smiled and something torpedoed it's way into my heart.

I was again reminded that I was betraying my tribe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(J)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When we got to Emily's the entire pack was present which meant the house was crowded. We walked into the house without knocking; Emily and Sam's house felt like home for everyone. It was strange that I was constantly surrounded by couples but I never felt jealous or even sadness that I wasn't with my partner. I simply felt happiness that my friends were so happy. Bree was instantly wrapped in Embry's arms and I continued walking to the living room, that was being renovated due to the growing family.

"Hey Joc, how's Luke?" Ryan said, smirking at me. I had eyed Jacob sitting across from him as soon as I entered the house and picked up exactly what Ryan was trying to do.

"He's okay. He's planning on coming to visit in a few weeks." I replied, scowling. He was coming in a few weeks but it wasn't something I wanted to inform the crew about, especially since there was going to be tension between my past and my present.

" You gunna give him a nice surprise?" Ryan winked and Kelly immediately hit the back of his head.

Before i could even respond Jacob got up and ran out the front door in a huff. What the hell? I was so sick of Jacob and his mood swings, I was sick of him ignoring me and I was tired of the way my heart contracted every time.

"Ryan, why must you taunt him like this?" Quil said exasperated. I was wondering the same thing.

"Are you ever going to get tired of getting underneath everyone's skin?" Embry asked, Bree wrapped in his arms, talking to Kim.

Per Seth's request the gang decided to watch a movie. I didn't mind that I was surrounded by cousins, but I did mind that most of the couples weren't paying attention because they were too busy with each other's tongue in their mouths. After about 45 minutes I got up, my stomach churning, and went to the kitchen to help Emily. Emily was chopping, cucumbers at the island. When I walked in, I was surprised that Jacob was helping her. I had no idea that he had come back, and even more surprised that I couldn't tell because my erratic heart beat was powered on when he had left and had stopped somewhat after.

" - she still won't speak to me-" Jacob said, but paused when he heard me come into the kitchen.

"Jocelyn, are you okay dear?" Emily asked with a warm smile on her face.

"I'm okay, just wondering if I could help you out." I smiled. From the corner of my eye, I saw Jacob's shoulders clench. Tension immediately cursed through the air. What was with him? I had barely spoken to him, granted when I finally did it was with attitude, but in my mind, you shouldn't dish what you can't take.

"Sure, Honey. I could use some help with peeling the potatoes." She left her cucumber on the cutting board and went into the pantry to get a bag of potatoes. She set up a station for me on the opposite side of the island and particularly close to Jacob stirring whatever was in the pot on the stove. I got set up and started peeling potatoes absentmindedly for several minutes; all of us doing our tasks in silence.

"Bella will eventually realize that she's being particularly cruel towards you. I know you love her honey, but I think in the space of her absence you should realize the type of person she is and use this to try to get over her." Emily walked to the fridge to get more vegetables to cut up. As she began cutting the new veggies, I wished it was me cutting Jacobs fingers off. Jacob had responded, but I had no Idea what he was saying.

HOW DARE HE?

He was in love with another girl while I was dreaming about him. He was in love with someone else at the party where he held my eyes and showed me a movie of adoration that I knew was about me. Because I felt it to. For him. I couldn't fathom the fact that my heart was connected to his and his had to be to mine- and he was chasing after a girl that clearly didn't treat him well or with respect. My body started tingling, my thoughts started racing.

"Jocelyn, are you okay?" Jacob immediately ran up to me, his hands touching my face trying to get me to focus at looking at his eyes.

In the reflection I saw my skin start to become lighter. The beginning of my transition. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. I can't believe I let myself get so emotional. I focused on the beautifully damaged boy in front of me and was able to get my body to stop tingling. Once my skin stopped 'glowing' Jacob stopped touching me. He quickly moved away from me and went back to what he was doing. The entire time Emily was silent watching us with a tiny smile on her lips. What was that about? Acting as though nothing happened between us, I decided to put my input on the matter.

"Maybe you should love someone who actually respects you and values you in their life." I said, making sure to keep my emotions out of my sentence. I'm sure he felt it, because I always felt his emotions but I needed to try my hardest to conceal. Jacob was in a position where his emotions blinded him from the truth.

Jacob got in my face again. This time was different though; his eyes were blazing and his body was shaking.

"What, like you?" He growled. If I didn't already, I hated him now. " You don't know anything about what I'm going through so don't act like it. You're stuck up, snooty and condescending. And I know that the distance between your relationship will make it fail. Your relationship won't last because you don't actually know anything about love."

My throat tightened immediately. At this point everyone had gathered in the kitchen and I was being humiliated by the boy that could touch me without being near me. I felt like I was broken once he shouted those words at me, partly because he was right. The distance between Luke and I was destressing our relationship. The biggest part of me was raging. His false perception of me had my blood boiling.

"Doesn't seem like you know what love is about either. You're not in love with that girl. You're obsessed with her. Obsession is not love. Obsession is dangerous, and love is kind. When you get your head out of your ass- no, out of her ass. Maybe you'll realize that!" I got up at this point. " But probably not, you have a lot of growing up to do." At this point I walked out the kitchen door holding my tears until I got to the rocky path that led to the beach.

He has no idea what love is. Maybe I didn't either, what I did know was that we were both in for a wild ride.

And this was going to be a ride that had both of us in its seats.


	8. Chapter 8

As I got to the beach I sat down on the soft sand. The wind flowed through my hair, almost as if it was tempting me to be calm. After a few more swirls of wind and watching the waves my body's heart rate slowed, and I was able to keep myself in check. Thank god because Seth and Ryan had followed me and plopped down beside me on either side. I internally sighed. I loved them but couldn't a girl just be alone with her thoughts every once in a while?

"Hey hot head, " Ryan said smirking. I turned to glare at him.

"Can you not? Besides I'm not a hot head. I was barely angry." It was true. I wasn't angry. I was hurt.

"She's not a hot head. Jayla, Paul and Jade are hot heads." Seth piped in chuckling. He put his arm around my shoulder and I leaned on him. For someone I was 4 years older than, at this moment I seemed like the kid.

"Can I help you guys?" I asked with a little annoyance.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing. Jake had said some pretty harsh words to you." Seth explained.

"They weren't that harsh. But for some reason they did hurt like they were." It was frustrating me that I had reacted like that. So, what a stranger thought I was a stuck-up wretch? So, what he thought my relationship was going to fail? What did it matter what Jacob Black thought?

"It's okay if he hurt you, Joc." Ryan said sincerely.

"It doesn't really matter. He's wrong." If Jacob thought my relationship wouldn't last, I'd show him that it would. If he wanted to make me out to be a child with frilly ideas about love, I'd show him that my knowledge was nothing less than exact of the emotion.

Bring it on, Black.

_JJ_

The next week was a bit awkward for me and the pack. It didn't seem much like I belonged anymore. But the feeling was more so, I didn't belong because the tension with Jacob was too much for everyone to handle. When I'd be alone with the girls' things would be normal but as soon as Jacob appeared, I'd feel like an outsider. Although I felt like pieces of my heart had been shattered I wasn't going to let it break me. The feeling of outcast was a good thing. Especially with Luke's visit rapidly approaching. I had no idea how things would be if he came. Did I kiss him? Did we just wait and see how the chemistry was between us before getting intimate? Did I introduce him to my new friends? I knew that wouldn't go over smoothly. And I also knew that despite him being my fiancé, he would have to report the information back to the chief of the Souliet tribe. My grandfather.

"Why so glum chum?" Jayla said as she set her notebook and math textbook down. She took the wooden seat across from me and sat down.

"Luke's coming on Friday. I have no idea how things are going to go and it's making me a little crazy."

"I keep forgetting you're engaged. Why don't you ever wear a ring?" She asked while taking out a pencil from her purse. I cringed. I wore my ring the first week I was here, but ever since I met Jacob... I took it off when I was about to the dishes and it never seemed right to put it back on.

" I have no idea." I ran my fingers through my loose waves. "I just don't feel the way I used to. But I mean, that could be because we used to be together every day and now we haven't seen each other for 2 months. My friend Kailey gives me updates and we talk to each other every night before bed. The conversation gets shorter and shorter every day." I blurted out. I couldn't hold the truth in anymore.

" Jocelyn," She reached her hand across the table and put it on my wrist. "Are you sure you even want to get married anymore?"

"The marriage wouldn't be the problem." I said my voice quiet. I couldn't believe I was saying this. I brought my face down on my arms.

"What's the problem?" She asked carefully.

"Marrying _ **him**_."

"You're not in love with him anymore. Are you." She stated rather than asked the undeniable question.

"I hope so. I'm hoping that when I see him all my emotions come flooding back into my body. I'm praying that everything will feel right again." The last part was a lie. Things felt right; when Jacob looked at me.

Friday came way too quickly but at the same time not quick enough. The tension with Jacob had eased some but I didn't think we would ever not have at least a little bit of the strange air around us. School was a complete blur, I was way too anxious to pay attention let alone talk to anyone. I had to try and keep my powers under the wraps and it was even harder when I was nervous. Luke would be coming at 6:30 which meant I had to make sure my house was clean and show him around La Push. It didn't help that I also had to give him information the people that I considered very close friends.

I said my goodbyes to everyone and rushed home to start cleaning. Mom and Quinn were going away for the weekend. But I think Mom was trying to delay their leave so Quinn could meet his possible step son-in law. Never mind that they had briefly met and Luke didn't like him because of our tribes' differences. I opened the front door to see Quinn watching television and my mom nowhere to be found.

"Where's mom?" I asked already trying not to explode.

"She's just packing her bags." He said not sparing me a glance. One thing I learned about Quinn was that if football was on don't expect him to look at you when he was speaking.

"So, neither of you could help clean the house? Thanks a lot." My mom was home all day and she couldn't bother to do her dishes from breakfast this morning. I took deep breaths while walking to my room. I took my jacket off and entered my room to find my mother going through my jewelry.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" I hardly yell, because when I do; it sounds like a banshee screaming. My mom jumped and turned around looking sheepish. She knew she had just been caught.

"I was looking for those silver earrings your father had given you." My fingers clenched without permission.

"Yes. That my dad had given ME. Get out." My voice was vicious. If she was to speak again I'd unleash all that I was to her. She must have saw my eyes go black and immediately exited my room. I raced back and forth in my room trying to relax. How dare she try and take the few things I had left of my father. She was such a wicked woman. I changed out of my school clothes putting on spandex shorts and a tank top. I threw my hair in a bun on top of my head at the same time I heard the front door close and the engine to my mother's Corolla start. Good. I didn't need her around to make things more complicated. I turned on my stereo and began cleaning. Cleaning the house has always been somewhat therapeutic but today it was needed. As I finished several areas in the house I was able to evaluate things with a level head. I would always love Luke, we had been through so much together but maybe I could fall back in love with him this weekend. The distance between us took away the magic but perhaps this time well spent will bring it back and remind me how good we were together.

When the house was clean I had just enough time to shower and clean my room, I decided to hide my jewelry box. Who knows what else my mother has stolen from me without me knowing. I went to shower and made sure to shave everything. I didn't think things would get intimate but I was praying they would because that would mean I still felt something for him. As I put on a tight green sweater dress and my hair in a high ponytail my nerves started to resurface. What if he's not attracted to me anymore? My phone started ringing and I jumped across my bed to answer it thinking it was Luke telling me her was here early. When I reached the phone, I saw Kailey's face. I accepted the face time call and set myself back in front of my vanity.

"Hey Kails," I said starting to do some light make up.

"I wish I could have come." She whined, though I could see she was also getting dressed.

"I know, I miss you so much. Next time!" I was putting my lip gloss on.

"Are you nervous?" She asked while walking.

"Nervous for?"

"Sex, of course. You haven't been with someone in 2 months...right?" She winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"No. I haven't. But why would I be nervous? I'm sure things work the same. Besides he hasn't been with someone for as long as I. " as I said those words I saw her mouth twitch. Kailey's mouth twitching was usually a 'tell' that she knew something.

"Kailey... what happened?" My heart beat started to hurt. Had Luke cheated on me?

"Nothing! I just- I don't know. Maybe I'm jaded because he could actually remain faithful." She said her voice hard. And I immediately relaxed.

"Kails, when you find the right guy, they will be faithful." I looked at the time. 6:20PM. "He'll be here soon. I gotta go babe, I hope you have fun wherever you're going. You look gorgeous as always." I hung up before she could respond and put on the finishing touches.

Just as I was about to go to the living room to turn on the television, the doorbell rand and my heart immediately sped up. My fiancé was on the other side of the door and I had to see if I could still marry him. God, life had become extremely difficult. I slowly walked to the front door, took a deep breath and then opened it. My heart pounding, my breath hitched and my eyes started filling with tears. There was my Luke. Luke had brown curly hair, green eyes and a tall frame that was well built. Of course, once I came here it was nowhere near as built as I thought.

None of that mattered at the moment. As our eyes met, his sparkled and I knew he still loved me. I felt it. With no words we gathered each other into our arms and squeezed each other. He felt like home. It felt like I was back at the reservation with my friends and I was still planning my wedding, my friends were looking for dresses, our pack fighting to save innocents and my grandfather teaching me how to control my psychic abilities. At this moment Luke felt so right, to hell with anything that argued with him and I together. I have no clue who reached for who but our lips found their way to each other. We kissed as if we were stranded in the Sahara and water- starved. We were starving. I didn't realize how bad until his tongue entered my mouth and my body lit on fire.

He pushed me back and shut the door with his foot. We fell back on to the couch, him on top of me and his delicious weight making my fire ignite to a hotter temperature. His body between my legs and are hands intertwined. Luke was always a bit rough, which I hated. But today I didn't care. It's been so long that everything he did felt undeniably good. He moved his lips and placed them on my neck while our lower bodies were creating a beautiful rhythm. His hands moved under my shirt and instantly found my breasts. I moved my hands to the bottom of his shirt and rolled it up to take off. I wanted skin-to-skin right now.

He removed his shirt and then started kissing me. Our moans were beginning to get loud and our breath was slowly but surely leaving us. My dress had been hiked up and my black laced thong was incredibly visible. He moved back from kissing me and looked down and smirked.

"Sexy." His deep voice was like honey on biscuits. My panties were damp but were now wet.

"I thought you would like them." I smirked. His green eyes showed mischief, and without my powers helping me figure out Luke's intent his pants certainly helped make things clear.

"Where's your mom and her husband of the year?" He spoke with a bit of disgust laced around his words. Luke knew how my mother treated me and thought it was as sick as I did.

"They went away for the weekend." I said while grinding my lower half to his. I desperately needed sweet friction.

"She always was reckless." He said smirking at me moving my hips in circles.

"Well, we are engaged." I said and for once it didn't feel like a lie. He smiled a genuine smile and kissed me. This kiss wasn't as hot as the others. It had a genuine feel to the way his lips touched mine. The tempo soon changed and it began to fill with lust and temptation. He moved down my neck and choked me as he went between my legs. The moan that escaped my mouth sounded estranged, even to me, but I didn't have any ounce of care in me. This boy was turning me on so much I couldn't wrap my head around it. He started kissing my thighs and I felt him carefully nip me, my panties balming most of the sensation. I quickly sat up and pushed him away from me. He looked startled.

"Let's continue this elsewhere." I said standing up and walking down the short hall that lead to my room.

We entered my room and I pushed him onto my bed. i slowly took off my sweater dress, leaving me in only my black panties. I had skipped out on the bra, my breasts being perky enough without the monstrosity. If he was erect earlier, he certainly was now. I grinned evilly. I walked towards him and took of his jeans and he kicked off his shoes. i pushed him back on the bed and straddled him while moving my hips once again, causing him to groan. I wasn't on top for long, Luke grabbed the back of my head and kissed me hard while rolling us. Damn was he so hot.

"I don't think I can take much more teasin'" he said panting.

"Good, because I don't think I can either." I said breathing quickly. I grabbed him again and our lips met.

His hand began moving down my body and with one hand he took off my panties. Wow. When did he become such an expert? He then pushed his finger inside me and I screamed out in surprise and please. He began pumping his finger inside my already soaking wet sex and my moans got louder.

"Fuck," I said exasperated as he pumped his fingers in and out of me, adding two other fingers.

"Damn, baby. You're soaking my fingers." He said his voice tight. My eyes rolled back into my head. His deep sex voice and the naughty words he was saying were going to have me losing my mind.

"Please Luke." I begged, I need him. Now.

As if he couldn't take it anymore he got up his arms on either side of my head and I pulled down his pants, boxers included. As I slowly, seductively pulled down his bottoms I couldn't help but feel excited and nervous. I hadn't had sex in so long but I was excited because clearly I was doing something right. As i saw him in all his naked glory, I couldn't help but feel like things were good. He stood up and pulled his pants fully off.

"You're still on birth control right?" He asked while staring at me licking his lips.

"Yes." I said my chest rising and falling. I saw his eyes watching the movement and his penis get impossibly more erect.

"Thank god."

He got back on the bed and started kissing me. Our tongues danced, our mouths constantly hungry for more. And without warning he entered me. I broke away from his lips and moaned incredibly loud. Fucking hell. I had missed sex more than I realized. He thrust into me without holding anything back and it didn't take long for me to cum the first time of the night. As he moved in and out of my pussy my body began to go into a frenzy. It was craving to me touched everywhere by him. He leaned down while still working me, and began sucking on my nipples.

"Fuck babe." I said right after I moaned.

He pulled out of me, far too soon. As I was about to complain he turned me around and set me up so my stomach was flat against the bed but my ass was facing the sky. In one swift move he entered me and began pounding his dick inside of me. Each thrust made me moan or scream, my breath coming and going and I was beginning to sweat. God he felt so good.

"You like this Joc?" He said while slamming into me. How the fuck was he able to keep going? He used to only last a few minutes at a time. But lord may he continue.

"Yes."

"Tell me what you like." He demanded while stopping. Damn him.

"I like you inside me." As I said this he slowly went into me and slowly went out.

"Like this?" He said doing the same slow motion as before. My body- already- starting to get frustrated with his slow pace.

"No, faster." He went slightly faster and I was starting to get annoyed, my orgasm not far away.

"Is this better?" He asked, I didn't have to look at him to know he was smirking.

"Fuck me fast and hard. Pound into me like before." I said gritting my teeth.

Without any words he slammed into me so hard I screamed. He then quickly came out of me- almost fully and slammed into me again. He continued this hard and even faster than before and it wasn't long until I reached my release. This was absolutely glorious.

After my third time coming, I decided it was his turn. It's only fair. I squeezed his wrist to let him know to stop and began moving myself. I set the pace slow to tease him as he had previously done to me. Soon he was groaning more and I began to go faster.

"Fuck Jocelyn. You're working me so well." He said losing his breath. At the sound of his extremely attractive voice I began moving faster. Until he grabbed hold of my hips and began moving his self. We were both rocking with each other, following the tempo and soon he and I were both screaming our release.

After I came from the bathroom from washing up, Luke was wearing shorts and laying on my bed waiting for me. As I looked at him, my heart felt light. When my door moved he turned and looked at me with a smile.

"That was amazing." He said. I swear my eyes rolled back into my head. His voice always did this to me. It wasn't the same over the phone. But in person it had me wanting him again and again.

"It was." I walked to the bed after turning off the light and placed myself into his awaiting arms. I couldn't believe that I thought our chemistry had died. Our magic was still here and if anything it had just been blown out of the water after that sex session.

"You don't know how many nights I've spent wanting you to be in my arms again."

"I think I might." I said turning so we were face to face. I leaned in to kiss him and it soon started to awake the parts of me that had just been used. He kissed me like an expert and I was again happily shocked that he had gotten so good at it. My hands moved down to his shorts and i began rubbing my hand on him. He pulled back and smiled coyly.

"Ready for round 2 already?" He said.

"Oh honey, I don't think you're ready." I said smiling seductively. I moved my way down the bed until I could pull his shorts down. As I did, I then placed myself in front of him and opened his legs so I could go between them. I saw him bite his lip as my head leaned down. I stuck my tongue out and let it touch him.

"Don't tease me baby." He said. Sounding as if he was in pain. He was about to be.

"It's not teasing if I give you exactly what you want." I said and then brought my mouth over most of his member. He instantaneously groaned.

The magic if it ever died, had indeed been brought back.

 **A/N: HEYYYY! So I decided to make this chapter super long. I wanted the next chapter to be a major jump in the story and it didn't seem right to put it in this chapter when it's a big deal. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

 **Review review review!**


	9. Chapter 9

The sun had woken me up. I didn't fail to realize that La push decided to give us a sunny day after I had had a glorious night and early morning. I felt Luke's arms around my naked body and smiled. He still loved to cuddle after having me be away for what felt like years. I turned over so I faced him and discovered he was still sound asleep. I leaned over and kissed his cheek before getting out of bed and rushing to the bathroom. My naked ass tiptoed to the bathroom until I remembered that Luke and I had the place to ourselves for another two days. I went into the shower and got dressed quietly then decided to make pancakes for the both of us.

Just as I was about to flip the last to pancakes I heard Luke's footsteps. I turned around in time to catch him rubbing his eyes. My gosh. I loved him. Everything with him felt normal. And I was happy to have a sense of normal while living in a supernatural world. I placed 5 pancakes on a big plate and gave him a cup filled with milk along with syrup.

"Thanks baby." As usual, without hesitation he dug right in. I rolled my eyes. He wasn't as gross to watch eat as my new friends were but it still wasn't very appealing.

"You're welcome." I smiled then turned around to take my pancake off the stove. Since I hated hot pancakes I decided to do the dishes until they got cold. As I cleaned off the stove and was just about to dig into my breakfast Luke finished.

"I will never understand how you can eat pancakes freezing cold." He said as he brought his plate to the sink and began washing them. I loved that he did that, he always did that.

"Not everyone can be perfect." I shrugged before putting too much syrup on my pancakes. Perfect.

"Ha. Ha." He said sarcastically while coming to join me.

While I was eating he updated me on what was going on back home. He told me about helping Kailey with her breakup which I appreciated. Since I couldn't be completely there for her, him taking my place soothed me. He updated me on the drama going on at school; nothing surprising. Boys fighting over bruised egos, girls sexing to gain self-esteem and my friends/ pack mates tired of it and tired of killing vampires.

"This one vampire, was able to silence our thoughts. It was one of the scariest things ever. Hector killed him and ever since then he hasn't stopped bringing it up." Luke rolled his eyes and I snorted.

"Will he ever get over himself?" I rhetorically asked. Hector was a sweetheart but a bit too self-involved.

"No." We said at the same time then laughed. I loved this. I couldn't believe how worried I was. Luke stopped laughing and looked at me seriously.

"I can't tell you how good this feels." He said reaching over and putting his hand on my thigh.

"Show me." I smirked evilly than walked down the hall while taking off my t-shirt and bra.

 **(JACOB POV)**

Embry and Quil were helping me fix my dad's new Chevy truck in our garage. Just because it was new to him doesn't mean it was new to the world. This car was double my age and the engine had been grinded to shit. We had the radio on, a station that played 80's rock, our shirts off and our grease stained shorts on waiting for pizza while our hands brought things back to life. There were times I wished we were still 13, tinkering with our parents' cars and quickly trying to fix them before they noticed we wrecked them. But most importantly not interested in girls. Or not interested in girls that had vampire boyfriends.

"Jake, hand me the Hex Socket." Embry said, his mind knowingly on Bree but his hands working their knowledge. I tossed it to him.

"No, there's no monsters under your bed. I checked last night. Ok. Night Claire Bear. I'll see you tomorrow at Auntie Emily's. Nighty- night." Quil said then hung up the phone. Embry and I looked at each other than busted out laughing.

"Man, that will never get tiring." I said, trying to contain my laughter.

"Nighty night Claire Bwear." Embry mimicked Quil which had us laughing again.

"Like you're any better, Embry." Quil grumbled then sat at the stool beside me.

"We were having a competition!" Embry's cheeks got a red tint under his russet skin.

"Sure, Bwee, I pwomise I'll cwall you tonight." Quil mimicked Embry – badly- and laughed in between each word. Embry pushed while getting back to work on the truck.

"Give it a rest." My voice rang with alpha finality.

I went back to looking in the tool box for nuts and cranks. They were both so stupidly in love it was annoying. Even though a massive part of me was happy my best friends had found their imprints, I felt left out. No one, could understand why I was "wasting time with Bella." They didn't understand that to me, Bella's life, had become my mission. It gave this wolf thing purpose for me. Jocelyn had made sure she destroyed that passion. Which made my Bella mission that much more addictive? Before I was determined. Now? I was obsessed.

After a couple of hours of lazing around my room, I decided it was time to take Luke out. I needed to show him around, and hopefully show him a place that would help him get over his prejudice. This evening, Emily was hosting a BBQ and for Luke and I wanted him to be nice. I know how Ian; the head of our pack worked. Luke was here to report back. Ian had given me the same job, but my reports weren't filled with much juice. Very early it became more about reporting information about my friends and I would never be that time of person. It would be exactly the same if they had asked me the same thing about my tribe. I was on neutral grounds.

Being neutral with your pack nemeses was never a good thing.

"Isn't it gorgeous?" I said, as I pulled Luke through the rain forest that led to the beach. Our lands didn't have a pretty forest, it had lots of dead plants trying to revive with the little bit of rain we got over there.

"Just marvelous." His tone was dripping with sarcasm. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

Things were going to be harder than I thought. We had an hour until the beach party and I had to put Luke in a good mood.

"Babe, could you try and not sound so bored. This is my new home."

We had reached the end of the forest and looked out into the ocean. The waves were dancing where it met the sand, the waves were crashing against rocks like grass, and for once, the sun was beaming through the clouds.

"You do realize they're our enemy, right?"

"No, Vampires are our enemy. The Quileute's are another tribe fighting the same demons we are." I tried to keep my tone light. If we argued, it would ruin the mood of the party. Our arguments lasted a good few days usually; until we chose to distance ourselves and only talk until we no longer cared. I didn't have a few days. I had an hour until he met some of those tribe members and I had another day until he was leaving.

"Jocelyn. You know what they did to us. To our direct ancestors. Maybe you can trace back our family lines and we'll be related but within the last 9 years they are our enemy too. Well for me, anyway." He said looking me dead in the eye and then started to walk off ahead of me.

Woah. Where did that come from?

I walked faster to catch up with him. We simultaneously sat on a rock several inches from the waterline. For a minute I didn't speak. I had to try not to have my temper explode. I couldn't afford to lose it on him. I didn't think he could hold me off by himself if I did.

"What do you mean?" I asked carefully. I stared off into the water. Why was it every time something unshakably important happened I always ended up at the beach?

"You don't turn into a serpent like the rest of us. You phase into the body of a wolf, but have scales and fangs like a serpent. You can't possibly understand. Your father still liked them. "He slightly turned away from me. I had no idea how to react. I recoiled as if he slapped me.

"You said you didn't care about that. That my father's choices were his own and that you knew I was loyal to you guys." The only thing I could manage to do was whisper. I'm actually surprised I could speak at all.

The wind had come and it was strong. It whipped around my hair and caused me to lose my breath. or maybe I was breathless because my fiancé thought I would betray our tribe like everyone else. All these years I fought so hard to prove my allegiance, my loyalty. I did extra patrols, I even eavesdropped on my father and delivered details about our enemy tribe when I was younger.

After a few minutes, Luke had put his arms around me, but it did very little to comfort the chill that struck my heart. Was Jacob, right? Would my relationship fail? How could I be with someone who thought I didn't have the same duty as them. But, how could I not be with Luke?

"Joc, I'm sorry. Ian, has me going insane with this trip to visit you. I let what he said get inside my head. I know you're on our side, babe. I'm sorry."

He leaned down and kissed me. I accepted his apology with dread. Not because I didn't forgive him. But because I feared Ian may be right.

We walked along the beach and played in the water in our shirts and tank tops. For years, Luke and I would play in the water. We loved the ocean and somehow it seemed like it was a part of our relationship. Although, at this moment? I sure hope it wasn't. The waves were so strong it felt like it was pushing us apart. We turned into a game eventually and ended up getting over the initial tension. We got so distracted that we didn't notice anyone new join us in the water.

"This better be Luke, or I'm telling him you're cheating, Joc."

Without even turning I knew it was Ryan. Without responding I went underwater and tackled his knee's so he went underwater. I rose from the ocean laughing and was soon joined by the others. Sam and Emily were setting up picnic benches, Bree was chatting with Kim and Kelly and Jayla, Jade, Paul and Seth.

"Nice one, Joc." Seth came over and gave me a high five. I returned it and laughed when Ryan arose from the water with sand matted in his hair.

"That. Was. So. Not. Funny" he said each word with emphasis. The part that scared me was the evil glint in his eyes.

"KELLY!" I yelled while trying to get away. Ryan was crazy fast in the water; not comforting.

I instantly sought out comfort, going behind all of the guys and then going to Luke knowing Ryan wouldn't go after me once remembering that my fiancé was here. I looked around for Luke and saw him stepping out of the water. What the fuck? I stood there and saw him walking up the same path we took to get to the beach. i quickly got out, slathering the sand beneath my feet with water and chased after him. When we got into the private sanctuary of the forest, he finally slowed down.

"Um, hello? What was that?!" I yelled. He obviously had reservations but he could have the decency to be polite.

"You're the one I should be asking that to. You seem pretty chummy with _them_."

" They're my friends, Luke. Friends that decided to throw a party just to meet you." His eyes twitched with anger when I said friends.

"Ian was right about you." His voice was cold, he turned away and started walking in the direction of my house. HELL NO. This was not going to go down like this. I ran in front of him and looked him dead in the eye; willing him to stay still. He froze.

"I said they're my friends. You guys are my family. You can't truly believe there's any competition. " my eyes were pleading with him. He couldn't move because I forced him not to with a bit of my power, but I needed to see him emotionally thaw.

"Jocelyn. The way I just saw you act with them, you treat them the way you treat us. " Although his words were still cold. I could see the hurt in his eyes. Did he think I'd leave them?

"I'll never abandon you. I'll never abandon you guys. You know me Luke. You know everything about me.

"But I don't know the you, that's here with them."

"I'm the same person you fell in love with." I took a deep breath. "You know exactly who I am." I took a step closer to him. When I released my hold over him I was happy that he took a step towards me and we kissed.

We walked back to the beach, hand in hand. The weight of everything still on my shoulders but at least I stopped Luke from leaving. If I could do that, then maybe, I could convince both tribes that we belonged together. As we stepped into the sound from the opposite side I saw him. Jacob. Jacob was walking with Justin, Quil and Embry flanking him. He looked like he was staring straight through me and it held me in my spot. God he was godly. How was that possible or fair?

In order to keep things neutral, I had to try my hardest to ignore Jacob. It would be impossible, every step he took closer to me made my heart race, I could feel myself getting flushed as I took in his appearance.

Dear Lord, please do not let Luke catch on.


End file.
